


Fear and Longing in Caddick

by hjea



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjea/pseuds/hjea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place mid-1x19 "Cursed". After Kahlan puts on the Rada'Han, what's next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Longing in Caddick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 05/04/09.

“Are you afraid of me, Richard?”    
  
His eyes stared steadily into hers in the glass’s reflection. “No.” He shook his head slowly. “How could I be?”    
  
Kahlan finally turned to face him, the Rada’Han scraping against her neck.    
  
“Will you kiss me?”    
  
Richard stood, and stepped hesitantly toward her. “You want me to…” He trailed off, brow creased in confusion.    
  
“This,” she touched it again, fingertips barely brushing the cool metal, “suppresses magic indiscriminately: the Con Dar and every other aspect of a Confessor’s power. I’m not a threat to anyone with it on, so you don’t have to be scared to—”    
  
“—But I’ve never  _been_  scared of you.” Richard was closer, his voice earnest but soft, hardly above a whisper as he reached out to stroke her cheek. “Not before, not now, not ever.”    
  
He bent his head and pressed his lips to hers unhurriedly, confidently, and Kahlan allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she drank in the warm feel of him. He pulled his mouth from hers, slowly, but tucked her into his arms, like he had in the forest, and so many times before that. Kahlan’s eyes remained closed.    
  
“I scare me.”    
  
She felt him nod into her hair. “I scare myself sometimes. When I look at where I was mere months ago, and what I’m doing now. Fighting and  _killing_ , for a cause I wouldn’t have believed existed before. When I look at my future, and know what I have to defeat.”    
  
Richard stepped back, and tilted her chin so her eyes rose to meet his. “But then I look at you, and you make me feel safe.”    
  
Kahlan pulled his mouth to hers again, hungrily this time, and his hands travelled down her back, pressing her closer, and up again, until she felt them cup the back of her neck, so that the Rada’Han dug like a sharp reminder into her skin.    
  
She whimpered, greedily, and sucked on his lower lip one last time before she stopped.    
  
“I’m…” Her voice wobbled, and Richard breathed heavily into her skin. “I’m so… tired. I just want to lay down.”    
  
He looked flustered, taken aback even, but Richard stepped away from her dutifully. “Of course, I’ll go and let you—”    
  
“—No, Richard.” Kahlan caught his hand. “I mean I’m  _tired_ . Will you stay with me?”    
  
He nodded, eyes tender. “Of course.”    
  
Kahlan leaned against him, and his arms enveloped her once again, like they always did. She breathed him in deeply, and the feeling made her feel momentarily weightless, and almost free. 


End file.
